bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ganju Shiba
is an outrageous figure from Soul Society. He is a member of the noble Shiba Family, and one of the two only remaining members. Appearance He wears a vest, scarf, bandana, and pair of goggles. He is often found with his gang, who all ride large boars. Ganju's boar is named Bonnie (affectionately referred to as Bonnie-chan) and is tattooed with kanji lettering on the side which roughly translates to "four-wheeled drive". At one point it is implied that Bonnie was accidentally cooked into a stew by Retsu Unohana during a friendly cookout including her, Ganju, and a few others from the 4th Division.Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book, end of Episode 114 However, Bonnie is shown alive and well later. Personality Ganju possesses a deep hatred for Shinigami, a hot temper, and a strong ego. Though he always acts tough, he has shown that he also has a softer side, easily being cowed by his older sister Kūkaku, and later develops an understanding to Ichigo Kurosaki with a relationship similar to Ichigo and Renji Abarai's. The fact that he is not particularly attractive is a running joke, and rather than deny this fact he tends to talk around the subject, especially when Yumichika Ayasegawa makes note of it. Synopsis Soul Society arc Because of his brother, Kaien Shiba's, death at the hands of Rukia Kuchiki when he was still young, Ganju holds a grudge against all Shinigami. This grudge is slow to dissipate even after he learns the truth of the incident. It is implied that after Kaien and his wife Miyako's death, the Shiba clan lost its status as one of the Noble Clans (which include the Kuchiki and Shihōin clans). There now remain only four Noble Clans, as the Shiba had been the fifth.''Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 31 Upon Ganju's introduction, he and Kūkaku are the only remaining members of the clan. He also appears in the anime-only Bount arc, he was sent by Kūkaku to help Ichigo, but he get a job in the same shop as Hanatarō Yamada instead. One of the episodes omake sketches, reveals that the owner of the shop have a crush on Ganju. Later he helps Ichigo and the others when they were back in Soul Society to stop the Bount assault. He has several underlings that act as his gang. They have been seen with him the first time Ganju meets Ichigo. Also a second time during the Bount arc. His underlings include Nehero Isino, Taichi Misemoto, Adatomo Saionzi, and Sanji Sezushita. Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship: Though Ganju is not a member of the Shinigami forces, he is part of the Shiba clan and can fight on a level above that of an average Shinigami, but lower than that of the higher ranking seated officers. Ganju's sword skills are limited, so he relies primarily on his arsenal of fireworks, his agility, and his earth magic. Enhanced Endurance: During the few fights Ganju was a part of he has demonstrated impressive resilience. Even after several solid hits from Ichigo or slices from Yachiru, he is able to continue fighting effectively. Earth Magic: Ganju's earth magic doesn't seem to operate on the same principal as standard Shinigami Kidō. The one technique he uses, , does not need an incantation to work and is unnumbered. The spell can reduce whatever it is aimed at to sand or quicksand. He can even perform it with his feet. This ability proved to be useful to make holes through the walls when running away from Yumichika. Fireworks Manipulation: Like his big sister, Ganju has a knowledge of creating and using fireworks, allowing him to use them in combat when needed. Zanpakutō He has a Zanpakutō which resembles a meat cleaver or a Chinese dao, though he never demonstrates the ability to use its initial release. References Navigation Shiba